deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Copen
Copen is is a major character in the Azure Striker Gunvolt series of video games and Gunvolt's arch-rival. He appears as a main playable character alongside Gunvolt in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beck vs Copen (Completed) * Copen vs Adam Taurus (Adopted by Necromercer) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bass & Treble (Mega Man series) * Beck (Mighty No.9) * Mega Man (Mega Man series) * Proto Man (Mega Man series) History A 14-year old non-adept, Copen is a lone wolf who is a part of neither QUILL nor Sumeragi. He is, however, known for bearing a deep loathing for the Sumeragi Group and all adepts in general. He believes that adepts are a threat to world peace that will eventually subjugate anyone who is not an adept, and thus, Copen has made it his mission to destroy adepts at all costs. Although Copen himself has no septimal powers, he is a brilliant scientist and incredibly skilled fighter on par with the best Sumeragi has to offer. Utilizing septimosome that he has stolen from defeated adepts, he crafted battle gear that replicates septimal powers, making him a formidable foe for even the most powerful adepts. Death Battle Info * Height: Unknown (appears average) * Weight: Unknown (appears average) * Age: 14 * Aliases: The Adept Slayer * Affiliation: Unaffiliated Megante Leon * Copen's armor from the first Azure Striker game. Artificially boosts defense and mobility, though this maneuverability is lacking compared to other Adepts Border * A gun passed down from his late father * Copen's standard way of attacking * The bullets are quite powerful, being able to penetrate Gunvolt's Flashfield, something which normally blocks physical projectiles such as bullets * Gun fires on auto-fire * Can't be modified with equipment Aix Gear * A long and thin shaped shield. *Exclusively used as a follow-up or cancel to his shooting attack, Copen charges forward with his shield in front. * The Shield also contains the Septimal abilities of defeated Adepts. * NOTE: '''Copen loses his Aix Gear, along with the abilities in it at the end of the first game. Whether he should have it for Death Battle will depend on the person. Backflip * Exclusively used as a follow-up to his shooting attack, Copen performs a backflip to place himself at some distance behind him. White Tiger * Currently his go-to armor as of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 and Luminous Avenger iX, instead focuses on offense and maneuverability. It also boosts durability * A jacket that allows him to utilize the Bullit Dash and Thrusters Border Mark II * Known as the "Photon Blaster" * Instead of bullets, it fires light based projectiles * Extremely fast firing rate, due to that shoots light * Can still utilize the Power Grab, much like the first Border Thrusters * Allows Copen to slow his descent or accelerate downwards Bullit Dash * Dashing allows Copen to "tag" his enemies in a similar way to Gunvolt, although only one enemy can be tagged * Can be used in mid-air * Once an enemy has been tagged, Copen sends out Lola, an AI unit that uses Copen's combat drones to strike the enemy using the abilities of defeated Adepts or using Border Mark II, fire rapid fire homing shots. This is Copen's main attack * Can continually bound off walls, similar to Mario's Wall Jump * By using his thrusters to accelerate downwards, Copen can preform a reload crush, an attack that only works if its the killing blow. * If a Bullit Dash is used without connecting with an enemy or a wall, it will use up one Bullit * Bullits can be replenished at will Lola * An AI unit that control Copen's combat drones * She is responsible for activating Copen's Flashshield, Shred Storm Skill, Overdrive Subroutine, and the EX Weapon Mirroring System Flashshield * Copen has Lola activate a Flashfield that is similar to Gunvolt's that protects against most physical projectiles * The Flashfield activates automatically * UNLIKE Gunvolt's however, Copen's Flashfield does not affect his jumps, nor does it have any offensive use * Copen's Flashfield can only be used when the EX Weapon Gauge is full (using the Flashfield does not deplete said energy) Prevasion * Works exactly like Gunvolt's: As long as Copen has at least one Bullit (of 3), any damage and knockback Copen takes is nullified as he transforms himself into electrons * Does not protect against instant-death attacks * Similarly to Gunvolt, Copen can recharge his Bullits whenever he wants and there's no limit to how often he can do it EX Weapon Mirroring System * Through either his Aix Gear or Lola, Copen can use the abilities of defeated Adepts * The Septimal abilities will be classified under "Aix Gear" and "Lola" * The side of the Aix Gear transforms into a large longbow when using a Septimal ability * The amount of times this can be used is limited by the Weapon Gauge. This replenishes over time. * The Lola version can also use the shield's Septimal powers, but it doesn't have a guard to protect Copen with Aix Gear version Arrogant Radiance * Copen obtained this after Jota's death * Copen fires a surface-level laser beam. Shortly afterwards, he fires a swirling lance.　 Blazing Bombers * Copen obtained this after Viper's defeat * Copen shoots a flaming arrow that detonates three lingering explosions in its path of fire. Flesh Eater * Copen obtained this after Stratos' death * Copen unleashes a slow-moving swarm of insects that deal damage. Gorgon Gaze * Copen obtained this after Elise's death * Copen shines a beam of light in front of him that turns anyone who looks at the light into stone Lazy Laser * Copen obtained this after Merak's death * Copen fires a giant laser into a wormhole that will reappear at different areas and at different angles on-screen * The laser tracks the target's location but reappears at different angles one at a time Power Grab * Copen obtained this after Carrera's death * Copen fires two waves of three magnetic bullets from his gun: Border * This attack is notable for inflicting the Chaff status, which temporarily disables the septima of Adepts. Doppler Desire * Copen likely obtained this after killing Zonda * Copen summons four doppelganger apparitions that briefly circle around him. At the conclusion of this attack, Copen and any remaining copies perform a shield bash. The doppelgangers will disappear at the end of this attack * The copies can be attacked and they will disappear after absorbing sufficient damage. Lola version Stellar Spark * The bits unleash a spread of lightning bolts straight forward. ** When a target is tagged, Lola will home in on it to provide a direct shock. * Obtained by analyzing Asimov's blood Hailstorm Blade * Obtained after killing Tenjian * Creates ice swords that launch short-range slash waves ** The waves track tagged targets and deal more damage when locked-on * The blades are colder than absolute zero, any contact with them would destroy the contactor's molecular structure Twintail Bunkers * Obtained after killing Desna * Creates two hair drills that can be thrust forwards to attack, or downwards to boost jumps. ** Tagging foes causes this weapon to create hair missiles to launch at them. Hydro Zapper * Obtained after killing Milas * Creates two water orbs that release lasers of water ** The lasers will track and follow a tagged foe even in mid-flight Broad Circuit * Obtained after killing Teseo * Extremely effective against robots * The bits launch a wide-scale flurry of data ** The attack is automatically aimed towards tagged opponents Ferrous Fangs * Obtained after killing Gibril * Launches a shot of blood-like substance forwards ** These blobs automatically fly towards tagged targets ** Upon impacting a target, they fly back to Copen and restore his health a little Prism Break * Obtained after killing Ghauri * The bits create and launch a crystal prism * The prism moves slowly, but can pierce enemies and destroy certain blocks * Can be charged for increased size and damage. Vantage Raid * Obtained after killing Asroc * Launches ring-shaped shots that bind the target upon impact, stopping their movements and attacks Skills Shred Storm * An unavoidable attack carried out by Lola using the combat drones. Its a storm of slashes that draw the "Claw" kanji. * This attack instantly kills regular enemies while dealing significant damage to bosses. Healing * Copen completely restores his health. Anthem * Should Copen ever fall in battle, Lola, who has the same abilities as Joule, will use Anthem to revive him * Anthem powers up Copen abilities. * Copen receives infinite Bullits. However, the EX Weapon Gauge doesn't * Mytyl can also do the same Weaknesses * Despite his intelligence, Copen is incredibly stubborn * There is a limit to how many times Copen can use the Septima of defeated Adepts. Fortunately, the Septimal energy recharges when not in use. * Was defeated by Gunvolt twice * Was defeated by Asimov (Though his suit's battery and Copen's condition were hopeless against Asimov) * Flashfield can't be used for attack * Must dash into enemies to "tag" them ** In addition, Copen can only tag one enemy at a time ** This flaw makes Copen's playstyle much more close ranged and straightforward aggressiveness, which isn't always the best strategy * In the first game, even though Copen possesses the abilities of the Adepts mentioned above, the only ones he actually killed were Zonda and Elise. The rest of the Adepts were killed by Gunvolt, and Copen simply picked up the leftovers * If Copen preforms a reload crush, the attack MUST kill. Otherwise, Copen will take damage (or if he has "ammunition" energy to spare, Prevasion will activate) * If Copen uses either Shred Storm or Healing, both Skills will be put on cool-down, and Copen won't be able to use either until the cool-down finishes. * Under his armor, he is no more than a regular human Feats and Strengths * Being a former scientist, Copen is very knowledgeable, especially when it comes to Adepts * Copen's Power Grab attack temporarily disables the septima of Adepts, rendering them defenseless, and making the battle easier for Copen * Copen is powerful enough to equally match Gunvolt in combat ** In his battle against Gunvolt on the Babel space station, he was able to survive Gunvolt's Luxcaliber (Gunvolt's most powerful skill at the time) after being weakened throughout the battle. ** Just afterward, Copen fought against Asimov, a superior Gunvolt and survived his Voltaic Chains attack. Something that deals massive damage to Gunvolt himself '''with Anthem * Because Copen is able to use the septima of defeated Adepts, this gives Copen a much wider variety of attacks * Killed Zonda "The Lustful Mirage", a Sumeragi Adept who could create illusions, and said illusions could cause physical harm * Killed the third manifestation of Elise "The Eternal Envy", a Sumeragi Adept who could resurrect the dead, with just one shot. * Killed Ghauri "The Prism Master, a member of Eden's Seven, and Adept who could create crystals at will * Killed Desna "The Starstruck Beauty", a member of Eden's Seven, and an Adept who could control an infinite supply of phantasmagorical hair * Killed Asroc "The Pygmalion Furnace", a member of Eden's Seven, and an Adept whose Puppet-Master Septima allowed him to control a special robot called the Galette Krone, and could reactivate if its ever destroyed * Defeated Gunvolt for the first time * Killed Tenjian "The Frozen Blade", the leader of Eden's Seven, and an Adept who's Permafrost Septima gave him the ability to control ice. ** Copen is able to withstand Tenjian's ice blades, despite being colder than absolute zero. A regular person would've shattered the instant they came into contact with this ice. * Killed Gibril, an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Metallon Septima, which allowed her to control metal, including the iron in the blood * Killed Milas "The Aquadynamic Merman", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Ichor Septima, which allowed him to control all kinds of liquid matter (though due to his personality, he could only control water) * Killed Teseo "The Serial Experiment", an Adept part of Eden's Seven with the Hack the World Septima, which allowed him to convert physical material into data and vice versa * Killed the real Zonda, who achieved God-like power with the ability to control reality itself * Defeated Gunvolt a second time, although he was forced to spare his life ** With the exceptions of Elise, Gibril, Milas, and Teseo, Copen killed everyone on that list twice. *** He killed Zonda three times, though the first two times he killed Zonda, Zonda was simply a copy. * Taught by Nori in various fighting skill, this may include martial arts Gallery Trivia * Copen shares a similarity with Mega Man and Mega Man X in that he utilizes a weapon copy systems the two heroes did in their respective video game series * Copen's English and Japanese name, Acura, are both references to the car industry. Acura is the name of a Japanese car manufacturer. Copen is the name of a car model built by the Japanese company, Daihatsu * Copen is referred as a "white tiger" which is a legendary animal alongside the "azure dragon" in Japanese culture. The Copen's direct approach to fighting is similar to the white tiger's reliance of brutally taking down opponents by force without patience. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonist